1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for use in a portable electronic device such as a portable telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional input device used in a portable electronic device, a plurality of push-buttons for operating switches are provided and numerals, as well as hiragana and katakana characters, are described in upper surfaces of the push-buttons.
In such a conventional input device, when a character, e.g., the character xe2x80x9c(ko)xe2x80x9d is to be selected from xe2x80x9cxcx9c(a to n),xe2x80x9d one push-button corresponding to the (ka) series is selected (the first selection item) and is then pushed five times to select xe2x80x9c(ko)xe2x80x9d (the second selection item).
After the selection of xe2x80x9c(ko),xe2x80x9d a decision is made by pushing another push-button.
Such operations are repeated to prepare a desired sentence, which is displayed on a display unit.
In the conventional input device, however, since the first selection item is selected from among many push-buttons and the selected push-button is pushed many times to select the second selection item, the operations are complicated and the operability of the input device is extremely low.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an input device simple and easy to operate, excellent in operability and suitable for use in a portable electronic device.
According to the first solving means adopted by the invention for solving the above-mentioned problem there is provided an input device comprising a first operating member for operating a first rotary electric part and a second operating member for operating a second rotary electric part, wherein a first selection item is selected by the first rotary electric part through the first operating member and a second selection item is selected by the second rotary electric part through the second operating member.
According to the second solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, an input device further including a push-switch adapted to be operated by at least one of the first and second operating members, and the selection of at least one of the first and second selection items is decided by the push-switch.
According to the third solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, an input device wherein the first and second operating members are positioned in alignment with each other.
According to the fourth solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above second means, an input device wherein the push-switch is disposed so as to straddle the first and second operating members and is operated by the operation of each of the first and second operating members.
According to the fifth solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, an input device wherein row items of information pieces arranged in a matrix form are selected by the first operating member, column items of the matrix information pieces are selected by the second operating member, and the information piece determined by selected row and column items is inputted.
According to the sixth solving means adopted by the invention there is provided a portable electronic device having an input device, the input device comprising a first operating member for operating a first rotary electric part and a second operating member for operating a second rotary electric part, wherein a first selection item is selected by the first rotary electric part through the first operating member and a second selection item is selected by the second rotary electric part through the second operating member.